Year of the Spark: April 14
by Sparky Army
Summary: And here he was, sitting next to her and feeling the same emotions and feeling human. But was he? What was he?


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: The refrain of the song What You Don't Know by Monrose inspired me for this one. I wrote the parts to fit with the lyrics mostly. The story is about DupliJohn and DupliElizabeth so expect heavy spoiler for This Mortal Coil. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Finally Found**

_By kuroima_

_What you don't know  
Is that I lie awake  
Wishing you were here tonight_

John shortly closed his eyes as the green light of the scanner moved across his face and shifted nervously. Something was definitely wrong here and soon he would now what it was. First the satellite that crashed down from nowhere, then the lab that got blown up and next the wound above his eyebrow that had disappeared. He knew it had been there, he had felt it and the blood was enough evidence but apparently not for Keller.

He immediately stood up as the scan was done and his eyes widened as he stared at the screen. He wished that it was just a very bad dream and slightly began to panic. The last time he had seen those hated nanites in such a scan was as Elizabeth was lying unconscious in the infirmary and they almost lost her over a year ago.

Because of these nanites they had lost Elizabeth to the Replicators and he felt that painfully dead spot again she had left. He missed her terribly and whoever said that time would heal was an idiot he thought.

And now were these damn little buggers in his body.

John shared a look with Teyla and saw fear in her eyes that she probably found in his eyes as well.

_What you don't know_

_Is that I loved you  
Long before we were alive_

John sat down next to Elizabeth in the back compartment of the Jumper and took her hand in his and squeezed it. She looked at him with these green sparkling eyes he had missed so much. He would never forget the rush of emotion that flooded him as he had seen her, pleasure mixed with anxiety. And the anxiety had won as they found out that she had the nanites too.

He unconsciously moved his other hand to her cheek. "I've missed you," she smiled softly and leaned against his palm.

A warm feeling stole itself through his body something he had identified as love long ago. Love for the woman he had missed and now was sitting next to. He wondered, if they could have emotions like this, weren't they human? Isn't that what makes a human?

They were duplicates. Built by machines, given the memories and personalities of the originals and meant to be study objects. He felt funny about the thought that he may wasn't older than a year but remembered his entire life as if he really had lived it.

He clearly remembered the day he had realized that Elizabeth was more than just a friend to him but at that day he didn't even exist. And here he was, sitting next to her and feeling the same emotions and feeling human. But was he? What was he?

He closed his arms round her and diminished the proximity between them. "I've missed you," he repeated and her arms closed around him in a tight embrace.

_'Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything_

John paced around in front of the tent where the two Rodneys were discussing and analysing the advice they had gotten from the Replicator who had looked like Jennifer Keller. He was being ridiculous, he felt strange because Elizabeth did go on a walk with the original John Sheppard. Maybe he even was jealous of him, he snorted that was really ridiculous.

But what if he asked her to come with him? She could go back to Atlantis and live her old life. He knew that the other John was asking her that because he would do the same.

If she said yes, she would have her old life back eventually but he couldn't go with her, two Johns and one Elizabeth wouldn't go along very well. He didn't want to have the fight of who is going to get her and loose. That would be an unavoidable thing that was for sure, one of them would be the looser. He would have to be the one because he was just a duplicate, a simple copy. He just wanted that Elizabeth was happy.

John sat down on a nearby rock and sighed deeply. That wasn't the future he wished they could have. But what did he had expected?

He regretted that he had never told her what he felt for her. Well…actually it wasn't him but he wanted to change that. He would make sure that he or the other John would finally tell her.

John stood up quickly as he heard some strange noise.

_What you don't know  
Is when the moon and the sun collide  
The morning comes  
This time I won't be afraid to try_

John's pace slowed down as he saw the Puddle Jumper. They would distract the Replicators so that the others could flee but the only thing he could think about was that Elizabeth still didn't knew how he felt. She was the one who noticed that he had stopped and as he still didn't move she went to him while the others were already in the Jumper. "John, what's wrong? We have to go."

He just stared and tried to say it but nothing would leave his mouth. She was here with him and this may could be the last chance he ever got and he just couldn't say it.

"John," her voice was full of concern and urgency.

John continued to stare at her and then suddenly grabbed her head and pressed his lips on hers. He put everything in that kiss and didn't care how she would respond to it or where they were. For one moment he didn't care.

He breathed heavily as he broke the kiss and stared at her. He was afraid of what would come next but relaxed as she began to smile. Her smile and her eyes told him everything and there was no need of words.

"You should go with them," he started but she shook his head. "Elizabeth –"

"No," she stared at him intensely "I will go with you," she took his hand and headed to the Jumper.

Whatever they were and whatever the future would hold ready for them, he finally had Elizabeth and he didn't want to change anything.


End file.
